1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having a disk drive mechanism for loading/unloading optical disks.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives, such as video compact disc (VCD) players, digital video disc (DVD) players, or computer data disc reading/writing drives are widely used for recording information onto and/or reproducing information from discs. Most optical disc drives use trays to load and unload discs. As shown in FIG. 4, a traditional optical disc drive 1 includes a bracket 2 defining an opening 4, a tray 3 slidably received in the bracket 1, and a drive mechanism (not shown) accommodated in the bracket 1. The tray 3 is used to load and unload optical disks. The drive mechanism is coupled to the tray 3 and is used for driving the tray 3 being inserted into and/or ejecting out of the bracket 1 from the opening 4.
Currently, after the disc drive is assembled, a test process for testing the tarry is carried out: firstly, the tray 3 is ejected out of the bracket 1, and then, a force is exerted to one of the sidewalls of the tray 3 to test whether the tray 3 is capable of enduring a predetermined pressure. The sidewalls of the tray 3 are usually supported by two supporting members 5 arranged at inner surfaces of opposite sidewalls of the bracket 1. However, because the supporting members 5 are away from the opening 4, the tray 3 is not effectively supported by the supporting members 5 to endure a larger pressure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.